User blog:TheIkranRider/Rabbidluigi Reeks on YouTube!
Just as I dreaded, that British bastard reached 302,000 subscribers, and just kept growing like a wildfire. He doesn't deserve that much, and I'm clearly a damn minority here! So, I'll tell you why he's not as good as savvy people claim him to be. After all, what rises, must fall...HARD!! Much like I mentioned about the Autarch, there is also another overrated countdown artist that I just hate. He is Rabbidluigi, also known as Will Allen. Both he and Alex are the worst countdown artists I've seen in the community, and the latter has just entered my shit list. If you happen to like this man, I'm sorry if you are offended, but I'm not holding back just like I did with my other two rants. So here are some reasons why Rabbidluigi reeks: At first his lists were great until he plummeted to failure around a couple years ago. Ever since he started the Top 5 phase, and decided to post a countdown video every week, he has gotten very sloppy. Most of his videos were garbage in my eyes, including his Video Game Months. There was hardly anything I could ever relate to as most of them center around the things I'm not fond of such as FPS games, horror games, or many Mature games that I just don't care for. Not only that, but it's just the same as quality over quantity. His Top 5 lists during the 2015 era-present were pretty deceiving; they may have an interesting topic to cover, but in the end they were just crap! Meaning that his choices are very scarce as I could only relate to only few of them before shutting the video down. I always had to skim through portions of them before I would sigh in a miserable fashion. The videos were lackluster, and it would be nicer if he'd slow down once in a while. I mean who would even want to re-watch videos that were promising, but overshadowed by shallow ones? Much like WatchMojo.com. How can people keep up with one after another week after week, where it keeps going on infinitely?! It's exhausting! And the only people that did this weekly ritual effectively were Phantomstrider, Saberspark, and even Treesicle. A lot of people put time and effort into these projects, and often times they turn out amazing and deserve repeating; however, Rabbidluigi looks like a complete blasphemous joke!! He's not consistently good, and looking for one that is tolerable would be as much of a chore as finding a needle in a haystack! Now, I'm not going to cover all his atrocities, as they nearly go on for an eternity, so I'll just list some glaring examples. A recent instance as to why I disagree with his opinion was in Top 5 Worst Remakes; there he talked about Super Mario 64 DS as such, and needless to say I was offended about it. This was undoubtedly the last straw before this protest. Through Wikipedia, whereas he got the data from, I've heard it's awful due to poor controls and people would rather stick with the original version. However, I largely saw otherwise, as it had a) bugs that were removed, including the bomb that stalks you and waits to explode on certain levels, b) added more challenges, characters, and Stars to the experience, and c) enhanced graphics and quality. In fact, I never had a single problem with the gameplay like most critics claimed, and I would hold this game close to my heart. Even Wikipedia itself gave a few high ratings, so why the hell did Rabbidluigi stick with the negative?! This was a pathetic example as I had seen a shitty version of Diddy Kong Racing. I thought he was hypocritical as that he hates SM64 DS, yet he never had an issue with other ports like Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, or even Starfox 64?! The aforementioned game would be in my personal top 4 if I were to make a list about my favorite DS games. While I'm at it, I was greatly disappointed from Rabbidluigi's own game lists. A few examples include his Top 5 Gamecube and Game Boy Advance games. They both had disappointing choices and they were just bland to watch. I also wanted to give a brief shout out to his Female Protagonists and the revolting lists of Top 10 Butts and Drug Trips. He's just a crude man that I wish would look back on these videos and fix whatever needs to be done. But I guess he's far too proud to do that; like if it ain't broke, don't fix it! Top 5 BAD Games that Deserve Remakes was a waste of time and valuable effort! Especially when he mentioned that the nefarious Sonic 06 needs one! He's obviously out of his mind!! It never deserves any second chances, neither do the rest of the contenders, excepting Bubsy. I'm shocked he never mentioned the Bouncer, Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest, Crystal Chronicles, nor Mutant League Football. Still, why should bad games earn just a stupid slap on the wrist, when he knows it's bound to have the same result?!? Another example is Top 5 Modern Games That Will Become Classics. What kind of retarded name is that!? Every modern game ever will eventually become a classic, and his choices were asinine regardless. That was how almost all his countdowns are since 2015: they are unsupportive, they have deceiving titles with promising topics but terrible entries, they are everywhere and keep spreading like the Plague, and the choices are just piss poor. If Rabbidluigi would put more time, effort, and emphasis on his current videos, then maybe he wouldn't suck so much!! It shows that his brain is clearly just fried!! And thus, this was when I came up with his pet name, Lobotomized Luigi! And don't get me started with the pill that was hard to swallow that was the collab with another person I despise, the Autarch, in their Top 10 Metroid Games. I'd prefer CJ's list over the shit-slapping duo any day! His alternate channel, Rabbid2igi, hasn't convinced me in the slightest to subscribe nor watch his content. He has numerous LP's that I'm not interested in, or I just avoid. There are so many people that have already done these playthroughs and as a result he just suffocates them like quicksand; I don't understand why anyone should give him several hundred views. Super Mario World, all Zelda games, Sunshine, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Shadow of the Colossus, and a plethora of others have already been done by Nintendocaprisun, with the blind LP being hysterical against the Great Mighty Poo. Starfox Adventures has been completed by Kowbrainz whom I had seen several years ago. The rest of them such as No More Heroes, Mighty No. 9, Rayman Legends, and Tropical Freeze, I just disregarded. It's obvious that he has an alternate channel since he's running out of room and organization for most of his putrid lists. But I would rather stick with LP's done by numerous other people that are far more deserving, rather than that redundant snob from across the pond. A final example would be Top 10 Greatest Beards in Video Games. WHY!?Italic text It's a generic countdown; that'd be like Top 10 Green Characters in games. No one wants to watch the pathetic idea, those with a right mind! And having Rabbid Luigi from Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle shows how biased and narcissistic he truly is! He has no potential, just a crazed rabbit in a Luigi suit like his lobotomized mascot and persona!! With all these agonizing factors, I find him to be the most overrated artist I've seen in the Web, even by a colossal amount compared to the Autarch. While the latter has around a measly 70,000, the former goes by a whopping amount that's at 302,000 and more overtime! That's completely unacceptable! I feel he has no heart, nor class, and I believe that he does these undeniably awful lists for the sake of being popular! I feel he regards YouTube countdown-making as a career of greed and avarice, and he suffocates other people's ideas while doing it! Hell, I feel they're lies since he may disregard the "games I've played" rule and may not have experienced things personally. Besides, he goes by his subscribers' choices on picking the topic and entries, and voting on them, yet he's repetitive, dull, biased, and just awful to watch since he goes on and on about the pisspoor source material. He's nothing more than a tool on the innerwebs, as he blindly conforms to asinine games and goes by requests from his subs instead of taking the effort on developing them himself, and he's a leech feeding on the celebrity and perhaps greed; no different than those corporate TV networks we see today, even Watchmojo to which I consider him to be the second lousy incarnate! I see him as a tasteless tool belonging to a box known as the Chaos Theatre, for the sake of the organization's status! It's quite ludicrous that he belongs to the Chaos Theatre which I alone despise on its own. He clearly lost his way since 2015. There are some people that strive for that many subscribers, not him, like Fawful's Minion, Itionoben, The Great Clement, or even another British artist that I really adore, Cjszero01. Will Allen's a cynical, lackluster, pathetic, avaricious, and biased countdown maker with soulless jokes, decisions, and content. And he's nothing but a lobotomized, subscribers' plaything! I am the Ikran Rider, and I hope that Rabbidluigi's rapid growth as a cesspool, greedy creator would end, and hopefully he would make far better projects in the future with more insight and his own valuable effort put into them. Which I believe he has none. I loathe you Will Allen, to the point where I won't edit your Wikia page anymore, and spread the hate. As well as pointing you out as one of the worst commentators in existence! Bob's your f@#$ing uncle and game over, pal!! Category:Blog posts